Kurt Barton (Earth-4040)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-4040 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jack Binder; | First = Daring Mystery Comics #3 | Death = Marvel Zombies Destroy! #1 | HistoryText = Early Adventures Kurt "Breeze" Barton is native to the alternate reality of Earth-4040. In 1945, the war has brought Japanese and American forces to battle in Africa. Breeze, flying over the desert, is shot down. Surviving the crash, he attempts to reach civilization; suffering from dehydration he passes out in front of a city he believes is a mirage. Waking up in a room, he meets Ann Barclay. Barclay informs him that he had passed through a portal into another dimension and that he was in the "City of the Mirage" (Also known as the Miracle City). It was a timeless realm where nobody aged, and the portal that brought them there was only one way. Barton learns about this strange new world and meets with the city's chief scientist Zanoba. Barton deduces that using magnetism might reverse the polarity of the portal and allow those trapped in this dimension to return to the Earth. This information is overheard by the evil Mubahn ruler of the Demon People. They capture Zanoba, leading Breeze to lead an army to save Zanoba before Mubahn could probe his mind and learn the secrets of magnetism. In combat, Breeze slays Mubahn and frees his slaves, ending the conflict with the Demon People . With the device created by Zanoba, Breeze and Anne successfully return to Earth. However, they discover that 50 years had passed since they were gone and it was now the year 1995. Their world had been ravaged by endless warfare and most humans had devolved into primitive savages. Joining up with Jacques "Frenchie" Reliure's resistance fighters, Breeze becomes determined to rebuild civilization. His first task is overthrowing the leader of a local tribe of savages. Challenging the tribe's leader into one on one combat, Breeze defeats the evil chief even after the chief attempted to cheat. Afterward, when the ex-chief attempt to kill Breeze, he is saved by Ann . Setting up a new base to build the foundations of their society, Breeze and his people are attacked by raiders. Stopping them and showing them the errors of their ways, he sends them back to their leader, Sabarr. A furious Sabarr mounts a counter attack, capturing Breeze and Ann. The duo escape and in the final battle, Breeze kills Sabarr with a grenade. With their leader dead, the thieves surrender and agree to join Barton's cause . Breeze and Ann were last seen going to explore the rest of the Earth, their subsequent activities are as yet unrecorded. Modern Age Much later, Breeze Barton was recruited by Earth-616's Howard the Duck to be part of his Ducky Dozen who were on a mission for ARMOR to stop a zombie plague that had spread on Earth-12591, a world where the Nazis had won World War II thanks to unleashing the infection. During the opening battle, Breeze boldly jumped out of the team's ship, using his jet pack to assist him in blasting Nazi zombies that were being launched at his teammates from cannons. When he landed, however, he was torn in half by the zombified Sub-Mariner of the Invaders . | Powers = | Abilities = Breeze is a trained soldier, pilot and a capable fighter. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Originally Breeze flew a fighter plane that was common of his world circa 1945, however this ship was shot down. Later he would invent a rocket belt that allowed him to fly. | Weapons = Breeze usually carried twin pistols. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.reocities.com/jjnevins/breeze.html }} Category:Barton Family